


Killer

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Killer

He is an assassin.

Born to commit sin.

He has blood on his hands. 

And gunpowder on his bands.

He is a killer.

Who is a thrill seeker.


End file.
